ten_scalykind_racesfandomcom-20200213-history
Iguana Lizardfolk
The first thing you've got to know about the Iguanids is that they are the baseline lizardfolk. The kind you expect to show up in your bestiary when you turn to the page that says: "Lizardfolk." Frankly, the illustration in the bestiary does not do the creature justice. The iguana lizardfolk have powerful bodies and are known as warriors. Their colors range from green, to red, to blue; with each color divided corresponding to a caste in their society. Their bodies are varied, though some do work out and some work to have thinner bodies. Conversely, there are fat iguana lizardfolk as well. Physical Description An Iguanid has spikes on it's head, running down it's back, and down it's tail. The iguana lizardfolk does not lose their tails during their evolution. They have scales on their bodies like an iguana and have a plantigrade gait. They also come in four different colors with green and gray being common, and blue and brown being uncommon. Grey iguana lizardfolk sometimes think they are the best among the iguana lizardfolk. Relationships Iguanids are folk like any other humanoid, although those sent into the colonies of man typically disguise themselves and await the day when they can walk freely among men integrated with them. Men, however, find them to be strange and therefore apply an air of sinisterness among the lizardfolk, which is not fair to the iguanids. Similarly, romantic entanglements between Men and Iguana lizardfolk can happen. Iguana humanoids have no time for elves and their flights of fancy, but are attracted to dwarves and the way they craft things. They have little time for gnomes and their quests, and like the down to earth halflings. They fear the drow, and will fight any orc. Society and Religion Like everyone else, an Iguanid can worship various religions that are pagan and or heathen in appearance. They can also accept philosophy. Lately, however, they are in the grips of a monolithic priestly church that teaches them that they aught to live right or they will go to the devils and demons. Their priests often make humans to be the devils, which make some Iguana lizardfolk actually curious about the society of men. Their society is divided into castes. Blues are typically those that are considered to be in the aristocracy and intelligentsia, the green skins are considered to be warriors, and the reds are considered to be the artisan and worker castes. Although every once in a while, there are exceptions to these rules that break the caste system. It's rare that a red would show promise as a wizard, a sorcerer, or a psion himself. While a member of the aristocracy may find his life calling as a stucco artist. Adventures Most Iguana lizardfolk will leave their dens and caves to find out what it is like in the world of men. They are curious about Men and Man's ways. They would usually leave disguised or as themselves, hoping to be accepted for their gifts and not be prejudiced for being lizardfolk. Iguana Lizardfolk Racial Traits Medium Humanoid (Reptilian) (9 RP) * +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Intelligence: Iguanids are quick and agile in both body and wit, but lack the drive for intellectual pursuits. (0 RP) * Speed: normal base speed is 30 ft. * Reptilian: Iguana lizardfolk are humanoids with the reptilian subtype. * Bite (2 RP): Iguana lizardfolk gain a natural bite attack, dealing damage equivalent to 1d4 points of damage. The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the creature is wielding manufactured weapons. * Flexible Bonus Feat: Iguana lizardfolk can select one extra feat at 1st level. (4 RP) * Gregarious: when iguana lizardfolk successfully use Diplomacy to win over an individual, that creature takes a –2 penalty on attempts to resist any of the member's Charisma-based skills for the next 24 hours. (1 RP) * Natural Armor ': Iguana lizardfolk gain a +1 natural armor bonus to their Armor Class. '(2 RP) * Language: Iguanids begin speaking Common and Draconic. Iguanids with high intelligence scores may learn to speak Dwarven, Elven, Aklo, Ignan, Sylvan, Undercommon, and Terran. Favored Class Options The following options are available to all lizardfolk who have the listed favored class, and the bonus applies each time you select the listed favored class reward. Barbarian Add +1 to the barbarian’s total number of rage rounds per day. Druid Add +1 hit point to the druid’s animal companion. If the lizardfolk ever replaces her animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. Hunter Add a +1/2 bonus on Perception checks while in a forest or swamp. Ranger Add +¼ to damage rolls against one of the ranger’s favored enemies. Shaman Add ½ to the shaman’s effective class level for the purpose of determining her spirit animal’s natural armor adjustment and special abilities. Skald Add +1 to the skald’s total number of raging song rounds per day Sorcerer Choose a bloodline power from the serpentine bloodline or the verdant bloodline that the sorcerer can use. The sorcerer treats her class level as though it were ½ higher (to a maximum of +4) when determining the effects of that power. Witch Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch’s familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. Alternate Archetypes and Bloodlines Priest of the Creator (Lizardfolk) You try, oh you try to have your voice heard by your breathren, the other Lizardfolk. You follow the one true creator god, a god that is inherently human in appearance. As a representative of the human Creator, you do not present the Creator as a Lizardfolk but as a human. Still you try to bring the small followers of your faith spiritual succor. Domains: Community, Good, Healing, Nobility OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Advanced Races: Lizardfolk. © 2015 Open Design LLC; Authors: Steven T. Helt, Stephen Rowe, and Dan Dillon.Category:Iguana Category:Baseline Category:Scalykind Category:Advanced Race Guide Category:Pathfinder Compatible